doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/The Forgotten Life
Scene 1: TARDIS (The doctor sat down comfortably on his chair. He was determined to finish his book War & Peace. His sleep got the better of him. He was waken by Jane) Jane: Doctor, the TARDIS. It's crashing I think. Doctor: True. But I can get my way around it! (smiles) (TARDIS, CRASHES) Scene 2: Capeloca Jane: Where are we? Doctor: Capeloca by looks of things. Jane: So, where is everyone? Doctor: Well, at the moment it is not inhabited. All the occupants are enslaved. Jane: Well, if it is no inhabited then who's that? Doctor: OY! Who are you? Man: My name is Tyron Wilmer Holmwood. Doctor: What are you doing here? Tyron: I was the blacksmith for the daleks. I was sent to be killed. I am searching for better life. For my family more than anything. Sometimes, daleks come here. searching for Capes. We are forced to hide. Jane: This is terrible. Doctor, can we help? Doctor: Hmmmm, I just thought! You created Dalek II didn't you? Tyron: Yes. Doctor: Well, a conspiracy says you befriended them? Tyron: Yes, they all I could talk to in my years as blacksmith in imprisonment. and dalek Vuncan. He saved me in the Xcan war. Doctor: We will save them for you! Tyron: Please let me come! I am dying and I want to see them before I die. Doctor: Ok! Tyron: I just need to say goodbye to my Wife. Scene 3: Tyron's house Tyron: I will be back soon. Don't worry. Wife: Be careful. You are ill. Tyron: Ok. Ahh, Doctor can I introduce my wife, Katlyn Verna Holmwood. Katlyn: Hi (smiles) Tyron: And these little tykes are Laurence, Samantha Chloe and this is our slave Galul. Jane: We should be setting off then. Tyron: Of course, goodbye Katlyn. Scene 4: Croydon, High street Romana: Come on K9! K9: Coming Mistress. Romana: Were going to be late. (A man turns the corner, he is familiar to Romana. His name is Polemistis.) Polemistis: Late for what? Romana: Polemistis? What are you doing here? Your meant to be fighting in the time war. Polemistis: I left just before it ended. Romana: Leave me alone. I left that life. I never want to go back! (Polemistis grabs her) Romana: Get off, HELP!!!! (disappears) Scene 5: Inside a spaceship (Romana wakes up) Polemistis: Are you ok? Romana: I need to get home, Elridith Will wonder where I am. Polemistis: Elridith? Romana: My Thralan slave. Polemistis: Trust you to go with fashion. Romana: What do you want with me? Polemistis: To see if you are ok? Romana: I was, I was moving on after the war. My war crimes. Now, I am back where I started. Polemistis: I only came to tell you. Dalek Vuncan is to be executed. Romana: NO! When? Polemistis: Tomorrow night. Romana: We need to get him out. Polemistis: We need to go then. Romana: K9, go home and tell Elridith where I am. And stay at home please. Polemistis: Let's go! Scene 6: Skaro (TARDIS has landed) Tyron: It's cold here. Jane: yeah, Eerie. Dalek: Who's there? Master? Tyron: SLAN!! Slan: Vun, Master is back!!! Vun: Master! Doctor: Were here to bust you out! Tyron: Were's Vuncan? Slan: Though there. (Romana & Polemistis appear) Doctor: ROMANA!!! Romana: Doctor? Polemistis: Oh hi doctor! Only been friends since birth. Doctor: What brings you here. Romana: Were here for Vuncan. Doctor: So are we. (a cape comes) Cape: (Yells) THE DOCTOR!!!!! HES HERE!!! (Thousands of Capes and daleks come) Tyron: RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Slan: Exterminate!!! Dalek: Get Vuncan, Execution will start immediately. Dalek 2: Will Davros be coming? Dalek: Davros is growing old and tired. Scene 7: Execution grounds Dalek: Countdown commence. DALEKS: 100, 99,98,97,96 Romana: We need to do something. Polemistis: I will distract them. Romana: Ok, I love you. (Kisses him) Polemistis: I never knew you liked me like that. (Romana smiles) Polemistis: OVER HEAR! DALEKS!!! Daleks: 82,81,80,79 EXRETRMINATE the intruder!! (Shoot at Polemistis, he is dead) Romana: NOO! (Drags his body away) Doctor, where is the diamond? Doctor: Upstairs in the TARDIS. Jane: What stone? (A while later) Romana: Got it. Jane: What is it? Doctor: It can speed up regenerations. (Puts on him) Polemistis: I am ready, (regenerates) Romana: What regeneration is that now? Polemistis: 3rd I think. Romana: This speeds up the regeneration cells, so can it destroy the cells? Doctor: Yes, there is a element of risk. (Throws it at the Daleks) (They blow up) Tyron: How? Romana: they can't regenerate. So there cells just speeded up and died. Jane: COOL! Scene 8: TARDIS Doctor: So, where should I drop you two off. Polemistis: Rome. Romana: Egypt. Doctor: Where here in Rome. Polemistis: Bye, See you later Romana. (TARDIS materializes) Doctor: Why are you going to Egypt. Romana: Hint, I am the last (winks) (Leaves) Jane: Where to next? Doctor: Let's see where life takes us! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks